


Journey and a Premonition

by schakerin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Like I'd recommend being done with the 5.0 MSQ before reading, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, implied Urianger/WoL I guess??, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakerin/pseuds/schakerin
Summary: Urianger's "experience" as he travels to the first.(Gender-neutral WoL, written as my character which is a Lalafell, but it should be okay for most races.)(SUPER 5.0 MSQ spoilers!!)





	Journey and a Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after I hit this point in the game... And then learned later on that it never happened lol. Oh well.
> 
> I guess it's a "what if" situation now.

I found myself drifting through a void. My mind was hazy but for the distinct feeling I was needed elsewhere. Yet my purpose eluded me, hovering just beyond the tendrils of my muddled consciousness… 

Then, before mine eyes did images appear; some of which I recognized as scenes from my past. Others that I did not recognize. ‘Twere those that intrigued me most, and ‘twas there that I did cast mine attention, that I might glean their contents. I found within vistas both familiar and dismaying, of an Eorzea ravaged by a plague hitherto unseen by the likes of man. It spared no one, and in its wake it did leave thousands upon thousands dead, and left a cold, hard stone in my chest besides. A name streamed across my consciousness. Black Rose.

I dreaded what the void might show me next, and I was correct in that it should be worse than what I had already seen. In front of me lay the bodies of my comrades. An invisible will guided my feet forth despite the ever-growing dread in my chest.

To the left of me lay Tataru Taru, the ever-lively receptionist of the Scions, then more still and quiet than I had ever seen thenceforth, and quite surely moreso than she had been since the day of her birth. ‘Twas eerie past reckoning and I turned mine eyes away, unable to look upon her any longer.

To the right, another small form lay, dressed in the distinctive garb of one Krile Baldesion, Student of Baldesion, stalwart colleague in our nigh endless struggle for the betterment of the realm, and a Scion in her own right. I could feel with horror the absence of her characteristically powerful aetheric presence, ever reaching outward, ever caressing others’, hearing them on the most intimate of levels. I shivered and urged my feet carry me onward.

Thancred. Silver-tongued rogue, womanizer… And, since the untimely passing of the lovely Moenbryda, my best friend and closest confidant. His cleverness and world-weariness availeth him not in the face of an invisible foe. I felt the desperate urge to rush thither to his side, but a force beyond my control kept me on my path through the void. 

Eyes drifting further, I noticed next Y’shtola’s curled, feline form. I desperately wished for her sharp wit in that moment, which I had theretofore never craved (nor do I believe will I ever after). Her absent snark did feel as a hole in the space around me, disturbing me further.

Ever onward I walked, dreading what I would face next. And my dread was quickly validated as I saw the faces of the next victims of Black Rose, those of my twin charges, Master Alphinaud and Mistress Alisaie. That the fires of their passions to better the realm—greater perhaps even than my late Master Louisoix—might be doused before they knew true fulfillment filled me with a sorrow beyond reckoning. I knew not whence these horrible events might take place, but by their still yet cherubic forms, I knew ‘twas not the distant future.

Finally was I forced to acknowledge the third and final figure that lay before me.

Our Warrior of Light. _My kind, fair Warrior,_ I caught myself thinking absently. Our hope incarnate lay prone over the abyss, their small body ghoulishly framed between the fallen twins. Try as I might to avert my gaze, I found I could not, and I stared upon their countenance far longer than mine heart could bear. They lay upon their back, their face peaceful. It was as if they were merely resting, save that no breath passed their lips, and that surely their heart did not beat in their breast. There was no room for doubt that they were… and to some small relief, I found my mind would not finish the thought.

Even they, as blessed by the light of the Mothercrystal, could not withstandeth the tragedy brought to bear by the Empire. The plague truly spareth no man, woman, nor any other living entity. It careth not for status, nor fame, nor age.

And it did not spareth even they. It will not spareth even they, I considered as it became clear to me that these horrors were not simply images conjured by the void, but were perhaps scenes of what should come to pass. Scenes of an Eighth Umbral Calamity.

A lump formed in my throat even as their name formed on my lips, whether for the sake of the realm or mine own I knew not. Yet as I opened my mouth to speak it, I found that my voice had been robbed from me. As I willed my body to reach for them, I found that it would not move. The cold fear that had been growing ever steadily did yet threaten to overtake me.

Some moments later, I knew not how long, my vision started to darken, fraying at the edges. Then, as swiftly as I had been pulled away from my comrades—for I could now remember the events prior to my voyage through the void—was I deposited in a room of blinding blue, in front of a man that, in time, I would come to know quite well. However, for that moment, ill-inclined to trust anyone with what I had been shown, I held the dark premonition close to my chest. A burden I would bear alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for several years, but I desperately had to experience deeper what Urianger felt upon seeing the lifeless corpses of his friends (((((: and I didn't expect anyone else to write it the way I needed lol  
> I also like to imagine this was his awakening to feelings he might have for the WoL because I'm Urianger-loving trash and have been since HW. What a cursed man.


End file.
